


Reunion

by ce_ce_jiminie123



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Basically V Shows Up Better Than Everyone, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Everyone Kinda mean but not really, Ex-BFF, F/F, F/M, Famous Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff, GOOD END THOUGH, Humor, Insecure Past, Instagram, Jealousy, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Oneshot, Parties, Regret, Sexy Kim Taehyung, Tags Are Hard, Very Famous Kim Taehyung, glow up, past bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ce_ce_jiminie123/pseuds/ce_ce_jiminie123
Summary: Kim Taehyung shows looking like a completely different Taehyung (In a good way) And nobody expects it. Nore reconizge him.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! I am here to deliver this high school reunion oneshot. Basically Taehyung shows up looking good and the people that never showed him the light of day are going to bust a nut. Taehyung was a lonely kid that got picked on ALOT and stood on his own. So when the fat, ugly kid shows up, let me tell you, it's a show.
> 
> Instagram au???

 

This is the wonderful cover. Made by @Mochisha on Wattpad. She makes amazing covers and will also take in request! 

I will try and put in a picture or two of Taehyung but if there isn't any, I apologize. I'm not good with putting in pictures and stuff. It's really difficult. Maybe I could put all the pictures in an extra chapter? Idk. I TRIED AS BEST S I CAN WITH HOW ACCURATE THE INSTAGRAM THING WAS!

 

BASED OFF MY SAMSUNG PHONE

 

* * *

**_Taehyung's Pov_ **

I pant and smile at the crowd of fans that stood in front of me. I couldn't contain how happy I am looking in the eyes of my supporters. The fan meet turned into a mini dance off with me and a confident boy. I couldn't help but marvel the Japan styled room. It looked way different from the regular American or Korean designs. 

 

"Well I guess you won CJ. I give up." I chuckle quietly at the boy who jumped up and down. I guess my Japanese is better now because I haven't been corrected. Posters of me are all over and in Japanese. I'm proud that I can read and even right them out.

 

"Thank you V! I hope you can come to Ichinomiya more! Your always in the states or in Korea!" I hold the microphone up to my mouth with a bright smile. The bright camera lights flash but don't bother me as I look at the loud crowd. I take a deep breath and hug CJ.

 

"Well...I do have some news! I am going to be going on a WORLD TOUR!" Screams bounced off the walls and the flashes get faster and more appear. "The release date will be posted at Bighit's official Instagram page later today. You guys are the first to know!" CJ gives me the tightest hug and I pose with him for pictures.

 

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" 

* * *

**_3rd Person_ **

  Hours later Taehyung's phone is blowing up with notifications with ease. He was finally getting some rest and couldn't help but see what picture his managers had picked out. He ignored the stream of buzzing his phone made and made his way to Instagram. He was stomach down on his queen sized bed with a pair of sweats and a T-shirt on. 

 

_**OfficialBighit** _

 

_Like_              _Comment_            _Share                Bookmark_

  _Liked by **Baddie. 24, ce_ce_rule, Demi Lovato,** and **794,135 others**_

_**OfficialBighit** V has announced at a fan meet in Ichinomiya, Japan that he will be doing a World Tour starting next year. _

_Meanwhile, a lengthy hiatus will be brought to prepare for his wonderful opportunity. This does not mean V will_

_be completely stop working. Modeling is something V has taken an interest in and will_ _be involved in from now on._

_Army will be able to pre-order_ _tickets and brand new merchandise on the official Bighit website. Links and websites in the description. **@OfficialV**_

 

View all 50,000 comments 

**_Zendaya_**   THEY ALREADY SOLD OUT! V! HELP A GIRL OUT!

**_V_Fan_Sexy_** I heard the word Hiatus and fainted...….im gonna go choke on my posters

 

Taehyung chuckles and flips through some of the other comments. _'I should really tell them my name.'_ He thinks as he sees his stage name over and over. Suddenly a email pops up and he presses on it confused.

 

"Emails go to the managers first?" The page come up and Taehyung immediately regretted it. _'My personal email.'_   He slowly read over the email confused.

 

**_{Yongsan Seoul High}   Highschool Reunion _ **

_August 8, 2018  8:30_

**_Yongsan Seoul High_ ** _Details_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------_

_ Show Images _

_Dear Kim Taehyung,_

_Lets reminisce about the good old days with a high school reunion! Everything_

_from food to drinks will be provided to enjoy. A pool area will be available for tons of fun._

_Awards from the_ _past will be handed out and celebrated._ _No kids or animals are allowed. No violence or_

_inappropriate behavior will be acceptable._

 

_Bringing guest is wonderful thing. The more the merroir! Hope you can make it!_

 

_Date: August 14, 2018_

_Time: 5:30pm-10:15_

_Place: The Shilla Seoul_

_Sincerely, Mrs. Soh_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

  Taehyung sighs and turns off his phone. He ends up looking at himself in his bathroom mirror. 

 

"Should I go? I mean, I look better and we're all adults now," Taehyung looks at himself in the mirror hard with a frown on his face. Part of him is saying yes, go show them who you are, and the other side is freaking out with the remembrance of the bad days. It seems like the, "yes", side one as Taehyung calls his manager and the best stylist. 

 

_ Next Day~ _

 

_**OfficialV** _

_**** _

Like             Comment            Share           Bookmark

_Liked by **its_lil.meow.mewo, art_126,** and  **1,182,185 others**_

_**OfficialV** _ _I'm going. #Kisses #Nervous #GonnaBeLit_

 

View all 39,890 comments

**_HATEROfLOVErs_**   WhERE!? I NEED TO KNOW

**_Jeon.V_**   I'll work for those kisses #LipGloss

* * *

 

"Jungkook! This is way to hard!" The smaller male complained dropping the weight on the floor. Jungkook just looks at him unimpressed and sighs.

 

"Your a dance teacher Chim." Jungkook raises his eyebrow at Jimin with a smirk. "Don't you stretch with weights?"

 

"So what?! I was doing everything right!" Jimin yells.

 

"You were holding it wrong Jimin. You don't bend down and than throw them on the floor." Jimin rolls his eyes and sits down on the mat.

 

"Blah, blah, blah, anyways! You going to that high school thing?" Jimin ask wiping his face. "Yoongi, Namjoon and Jackson are going." 

 

"Yeah, I'm gonna go. What about you? I heard you're still in love with that nerd Taehyung." Jungkook teases as Jimin rolls his eyes heavily.

 

"Please, that was a rumor dude. He was the biggest weirdo. Hoseok was the only one that really talked to him." Jimin stated standing up in front of Jungkook.

 

"Sure, sure. But I need a ride there hyung." Jimin nodded and looked at the gym door. They turned to each other and nodded. Jungkook gathered all the things to lock up his gym and Jimin trailing behind him.

 

"It's bout to be lit! I can't even believe all of us kept in contact." Jungkook waves his hands enthusiastically walking down the street.

 

"I know right. But I wonder what Taehyung looks like now though?" Jimin buckles his seatbelt once they step in the car. They both pull out their phones when a certain Instagram notification pops up.

 

"V is so hot. I swear to god." Jimin whispers fanning himself dramatically.

 

"I wish I got those tickets in time!" Jungkook pouts as he likes and comments on the black and white picture. 

 

"We were never gonna get those tickets in time. Army are monsters."

 

_ Meanwhile~ _

 

"Please Minho hyung!" Taehyung begged tugging at his friends arm. He really wanted a date to bring to his reunion and Minho was the perfect guest. Taehyung didn't want to be alone the WHOLE the time. "Please! You could just come in and drop me off."

 

"You know I have a schedule TaeTae."

 

"But hyuuunnnggg~." Taehyung begged his bestfriend.

 

"FINE! Your to cute!" Minho gave up. "But, I can't stay long, only for a second." That was enough for Taehyung to jump on his friend in front of all his staff. They were currently doing a small photoshoot together and having loads of fun. Taehyung, as soon as he got off his friend, was scolded by his noonas. 

 

"I'm honestly super excited for you Taehyung. I'm happy your facing your, "fear". Minho held up two quotes. 

 

"I'm a happy tiger hyung!"

 

_Meanwhile~_  

 

"Your so retarded! You don't dye hair like that Hoseok!" 

 

"Fuck you Namjoon. I'm doing it right!" Hoseok yells rubbing the dye in his hair. "I'm trying not to look like Yoongi's dry head ass." A loud scoff was heard in the other room.

 

"I'm so ready for that reunion man! You think Lisa's single?" Hoseok raised his brow and rolled his eyes. Namjoon was just being nasty.

 

"By how many STDs she got in high school, I'm sure nobody wants to tap that. So your good." Namjoon cheers and goes through his closet. 

 

"I'm broke but can't look like I am." Namjoon whispers to himself. Hoseok finishes lathering his hair and goes to the closest bathroom.

 

"This better be worth it, I'm using the last of my check to get there."

* * *

_TIMESKIP TO THE SPECIAL DAY~_  

 

    Taehyung steps out of his bathtub smelling like money and sweet honey. He used all his best products the night before and his skin looked amazing. He looked in the glass mirror with a confident smile on his face. A makeup artist and stylist would be here any minute and didn't want to be naked. He quickly put on some comfy clothes and unwrapped his freshly dyed hair. _'Silver suits me.'_ he thought looing at himself. Hearing a knock on his apartment door, he ran and opened it with a bright smile.

 

"Lets get you glammed up Tae!" His favorite artist yelled. 

 

   Taehyung almost squealed at how good he looked in the mirror. His skin was covered with the thinnest layer of foundation. Just enough to show his moles. His eyes were smoked out with browns and blacks. The matte coral lipstick added a wonderful pop of color to his face. Long expensive earrings dangled from the singers ears and shined in all lights. The loose silk Gucci shirt showed his collarbones and the top of his broad chest. The black tie that hung off his neck was striped with silver and white making his leather belt match. The belt was around his thin waist with the white shirt stuffed inside. The black as night leather pants fit him nicely and snug. His shoes were shiny and dark. Not a singly imperfection was spotted on Taehyung's face or body.

 

"You guys did amazing! Oh my god! As always!" Taehyung hugs them close and they blush, giggle, and rest in his strong embrace. He gets a text message and his smile drops.

 

_**FavoriteHyung!** _

_Sorry TaeTae! My manager moved my meets up! I'm so sorry Taehyung! I'll make it up to you I sweat. Hyung loves you!_

 

"Mr. Kim, the car is ready. Don't forget you coat and mask." His driver tells him entering the room. Taehyung huffs and quickly thanks the two girls again. He is very upset but goes on with his plans.

 

"Let's go!"

 

   Taehyung arrives at the hotel with a bunch of other cars already there. He takes off his shades and recognizes everyone walking into the place. He knows he can't walk out through the front so his driver and one bodyguard walk him around back and immediately Taehyung sees someone.

 

"Mrs. Soh?" He ask taking off his mask completely. She looks at Taehyung with shocked eyes.

 

"Kim Taehyung?" She asked confused. She looked him up and down and almost had a heart attack when she sees his smile. "You grew up so much sweetheart!" 

 

"I know. Puberty hit me hard." They give each other a tight hug and Taehyung could see the tears in her eyes.

 

"Hit you, you mean it threw a ball at your face honey." Taehyung laughs, loud and deep. It shocks her that this is the same kid her used to complain to her about how he's never gonna grow taller and how ugly he think he is.

 

"What can I say. I'm a late bloomer Mrs. Soh." They hear a clap behind them and Taehyung's driver is pointing at his watch. Taehyung rolls his eyes and waves him off. "This is my bodyguard. He has to come everywhere I go. It's like an obligation." Mrs. Soh bows politely and drags them both in. Taehyung meets a bunch of his old teachers at once and he's surrounded.

 

"Okay Kim. We will need to introduce you to everyone because you're such a big star here." His math teacher says. Taehyung quickly agrees and takes off his large coat and fixes his earing. He gets looks from the workers and ducks his head inside the party room. The teachers are in front of him and he smiles when the noises get louder. Next thing he knows he's waiting for his favorite teacher to call him out. The hotel look elegant and neat. Taehyung likes the touches of gold and brown. _'Very modern.'_

 

"So many familiar faces! It'd great to see our students again! Some of you guys look our age." A chorus of laughs erupt. "Well I would like to bring up a very important student. Some of you guys might be surprised, because I sure was." Whispers rung through out the large room.

 

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" Taehyung walks to his teacher and looks at the crowd of shocked faces.

 

"Hello, I am V and it's wonderful to see you guys again!" Taehyung bows and smiles wide. 

 

"Lets not stare! Kim, have some fun!" Mrs. Soh pushes. Taehyung just nods and sees one person.

 

"Hoseok!" He runs up to him and gives him a big hug. Hoseok just stands there shocked and then hugs back with just as much enthusiasm.

 

 

"T-Tae..Wow!" Hoseok says looking Taehyung up and down. Taehyung spins around and giggles. Everyone else are trying to get over they see how the weirdo kid turned into that. Others are taking pictures.

 

"I know right. Puberty hit me." Taehyung's voice made Hoseok jump a bit.

 

"Hell yeah it did. Danm you sound like a 40 year old man." Taehyung laughs and swipes his hair back. "BUTTTT, how's it feel being so famous. I honestly didn't know you were V." 

 

"Well yeah, a lot of people didn't notice." He glances around and meet eyes with someone. That person spits up and blushes. "Being famous is fine I guess. Its better though when you got to prove everyone wrong." Taehyung says glaring at everyone.

 

"Well at least I didn't ya know." Hoseok states. 

 

"Yep! I'm grateful for that. Everyone else were meanies." Hoseok chuckles and Taehyung blushes.

 

"Your so cute Taehyungie! Just like I remember." Taehyung whines and they keep on talking with a huge bodyguard next to them. A whole group of people just sat and watched.

 

"Danm! Taehyung is hot as fuck!" Jackson says leaning on Jungkook's side.

"Hell yeah! And he's V. The dude I fap to everyday." Everyone groans at Jungkook's choice of words.

"Jimin's still trying to get the juice off his shirt." Seokjin points out. Jimin's struggling to get the big wet stain off his shirt. Seokjin slowly shakes his head.

 

"This is a brand new shirt you assholes."

 

"Yoongi! Stop staring at V's ass and help me find my phone!" Lisa yells.

 

 "No. I'm having quite a good time looking at his ass."

 

 "Where the hell is Namjoon?!" Vermon yells panicked as V walks towards them.

 

 

**_Taehyung's Pov_ **

 Hoseok and I were talking about random things and he suddenly says.

 

"How about we say hello." I shake my head a little. I'm really nervous.

 

"Come on! This is what reunions are for!" Hoseok takes me by my hand and drags me away. I pout as I make my way over. I see a bunch a mature faces.

 

"Don't be shy Tae." I stood in front of them and lend out my hand to the closest one. 

 

"It's nice to see you again Jimin." He looks up at me and gasp. "You okay there cutie?" That's when he completely breaks and turn away. I move to the next person and ignore the small boys presence. He seemed to be giving himself a small pep talk and I didn't want to interrupt. _'He's so small now.'_  

 

"Nice to see you again Jungkook." I smile at him and he looks stuck. He's just frozen looking at my face. I chuckle a bit. _'He looks way more mature than I remember.'_

 

"You guys are such losers. Its wonderful seeing you again Tae." Lisa pushes Jungkook out the way and bites her lip. _'Still the same.'_

 

"Taehyung or V is better." I say shaking Lisa's hand. My hands cover hers and she's looking down wide eyed. I let go and smile at the male next to her.

 

"Yoongi, right?" I move on and shake the smaller's hand.

 

"I'm hurt. You don't remember me?" He says clutching his heart. _'Of course I remember you seatmate.'_

 

"But we weren't friends?" I said to him a little confused. I can see his face fall a bit. 

 

"I am Vermon!" A handsome male comes up to me with a charming smile on. I pout a bit when I don't recognize him. "O-oh I came with Lisa."

 

"You got a keeper." I say to Lisa and she shakes her head rapidly. I laugh. It seemed to caught people attention. 

 

"N-NO NEVER! He's a friend." I smirk at her tinted face.

 

"Sure Lisa. Oh! Jinie! How ya been?" I give Jin a tight hug. "You still cooking?" I ask. He smiles brightly.

 

"Yes! I helped cater this event and I have my own café a few blocks from here." 

 

"Really?! That's so cool-"

 

"Holy _fucking_ shit!" I turn my back and see a shocked Namjoon.

 

 

"Hi Namjoon." I wave and smile.

 

"Your so _beautiful_." Namjoon looks me up and down and I blush through my foundation. 

 

"Okay Namjoon, cool off." Hoseok says. I giggle and lend out my hand. Namjoon takes it and holds on tight.

 

"Stop being a perverted old man for once." Yoongi say rolling his eyes. I chuckle and look back at Jimin. I tap his head and offer a hand.

 

"You still dance Jimin?" He takes my hands and drags me to the dancing area. We have gathered a little circle and me and Jimin danced our asses off. 

 

 

 

 

"Holy shit baby. Bet your not like that in bed." I whispers only for Jimin to hear and he trips laughing.

 

"Jungkook! Hoseok! Get in there!" Everyone's calling for Jungkookie and Hobi and we all end up dancing and drinking. 

 

 

I end up rolling against someone and I turn around and see Lay. I smirk and put on a show. Just like at one of my concerts.

 

"Let's make this a day to remember."

 

**_ NOT EDITED! _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Show this be a story or not? Get back to me if it should.


End file.
